


Safe with you

by byuntastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Not Beta Read, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuntastic/pseuds/byuntastic
Summary: The classic alpha saves his omega from another alpha fic, because I'm a sucker for those.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read but it's been a work in progress forever since work, school and life never let me get anything done but I finally powered through and got courage enough to post it. 
> 
> There's also an attempted non-con scene in there so if you're triggered by such things please be wary.
> 
> Comments and kudo's appreciated. Happy reading!

Baekhyun sniffled hard, bringing his sweater clad hand to rub at the tears that threatened to fall from his red rimmed eyes.

"Stupid alpha." He muttered to himself, feeling a pang of hurt at just the thought of the usually gentle giant he calls his mate. Baekhyun craved the alpha's touch more than anything right now, but his more stubborn side wasn't willing to give in and be the one to apologize first. Though the other part, the needy omega part, was begging him to crawl back into his alpha's arms and beg his forgiveness. The baggy sweater that he was wearing, belonging to said alpha, wasn't helping any with the way the others scent clung to and was swirling around him. 

He knew the situation was partially his fault. He'd been whiny and nagging the alpha that had already been overworked and stressed. Chanyeol having been practically scraped raw and here he was asking his alpha for more and being difficult. No wonder he'd finally snapped. Their argument echoing in Baekhyun's head.

~

_"Baek, please I need to get this done". The alpha sighed completely ignoring the omega in favor of continuing to type away at whatever he'd been working on for a good portion of the day._

_Baekhyun had been nit-picking Chanyeol all day. Anything from how messy the alpha was when he'd left his shoes and jacket in the living room to how loudly he chewed, so when he suddenly felt like being cuddled by the much taller it was no surprise that the other had pushed him away._

_Baekhyun huffed a little sigh that sounded a lot like a whine before he tried again only to be fully rejected this time._

" _Why are you so damn needy all the time?". The alpha finally groaned in annoyance._

_Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise before he shook himself out of the shock from the outburst and fired right back at the alpha. The two going back and forth throwing insults before Baekhyun growled in frustration, slinging on a random hoodie that had been strewn across the back of the couch. Ignoring the urge, and his inner omegas pleads to submit, and run to their shared room and bury himself in their nest._

_"Stupid fucking, alpha." He mutters more to himself out of distress than anything._

_He misses the flash of hurt that flickers across Chanyeol's face before the alpha hurt saturating him retorts. "Yeah well right back at you, fucking useless omega". He muttered the last part under his breath equally out of anger._

_Baekhyun's legs feel like jelly and his breath leaves his lungs as a barely audible whimper leaves him. The air in the room becoming thick with regret and anguish but before Chanyeol can even get a word out Baekhyun is gone the door slamming behind him._

_~_

Baekhyun shivers remembering his and Chanyeol's words, his hand wandering to his claim mark and touching it tenderly. The alpha hadn't meant it and deep down he knew that but the words were said all the same and they _hurt_. 

He curled further into the corner of the small booth he was sitting at the small cafe, all but resisting the urge to cry. The young female beta employee probably smelling the misery he was emanating had given him a coffee on the house, and a look of sympathy. Maybe he could stay with Jongdae and Minseok for the night while both he and Chanyeol cooled off and they could talk it out tomorrow.

Gripping the paper coffee cup, he brought it to his lips gulping down the rest of the bittersweet liquid. Readying himself to face the cool autumn weather and the mother henning, doting and questioning that his friends were no doubt going to do. He sent a quick text to the alpha telling him of his intended wearabouts. Baekhyun and Chanyeol may have been having a squabble right now but he wasn't just going to leave the alpha worrying about him when he didn't come home that night, he could never be that cruel to Chanyeol. Too engrossed in his phone he failed to notice the figure trailing behind him.

Minseok and Jongdae's house wasn't far, a few blocks at most, so he made the decision to walk instead of taking a taxi. Taking advantage of the cool weather to clear his head.

The streets were now becoming eerily more empty the further he walked, save for the occasional car that passed by. Now that the streets were mostly quiet Baekhyun heard the quiet nearly inaudible footsteps trailing behind him. His senses immediately went into high alert and he instantly became wary. He barely resisted the urge to panic and all but sprint to his destination. 

_'Calm down Baek, your fine.'_ he told himself, trying to push down the quickly rising and poorly concealed paranoia. Trying to reason that whoever was behind him wasn't following him, just on their way home.

Just as he was nearing the Kim's house, the sense of relief he had felt fled him as quickly as it had come. The footsteps behind him seemed to come closer to him and before he could even react, arms snaked around him and he was being dragged into the dark and more secluded alley. 

As he was pulled along roughly, he tried to struggle as much as he could trying vainly to escape. He vaguely registered his assailant as an alpha, an intoxicated alpha entering his rut from the pheromones and smell of alcohol pouring off of him in waves.

Baekhyun attempts to make an escape but he is harshly thrown back against the wall in retaliation, his head hits the hard brick, momentarily dazing him. The alpha takes advantage of this, pressing himself flush against Baekhyun, keeping him pinned to the wall and imobile. He starts mouthing at the scent glands on the unmarked side of his neck making Baekhyun snap out of the dazed state he had been in.

Baekhyun tries to push away the alpha, with no luck. His wrists are roughly grabbed and pinned on either side of his head, the rough brick digging into his soft skin making him wince in pain.

"You smell so good." The alpha groans still nosing at his neck and inhaling deeply, "What's a pretty little omega like you doing out here? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to walk around when you smell this good."

Then it hits Baekhyun like a freight train and suddenly all his symptoms make sense; his snappiness followed by clinginess, the urge to nest. He was in _heat_ or from the symptoms that he'd stupidly been ignoring the whole day, he was in the early stages of his _pre-heat_.

He renewed this struggles, he had to get away. If he had just kept track of his heat he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He had to get back home to his nest, back to safety, back to Chanyeol. He managed to free one of his hands and pushed at the alphas' chest. 

_'Why couldn't I have just stayed home.'_ Baekhyun thinks to himself.

"Get off of me." he growls as menacingly as he can muster, his heart pounding wildly as he tries to push the other man off of him. The alpha in turn chuckles darkly, not even slightly fazed by the threat.

"Come on now don't be like that. I can help you and you can help me." The alpha slurs, pressing his hard clothed length against the omega and Baekhyun struggles harder, a sob ripping its way out of him. "Let's speed things up a bit." the alpha says a sinister tone lacing his already rut and alcohol clouded words. Baekhyun's eyes widened at the liquid pill the other produces seemingly out of nowhere; a heat inducer. 

Usually they were used to regulate an omegas irregular cycle or help with infertility. They made a heat, or the need to be filled, more intense. Unfortunately they were also common in attacks against unsuspecting omegas and occasionally beta's. The alpha held his mouth open practically dropping it down his throat, then held his mouth closed, giving Baekhyun no choice but to swallow. Once the alpha was sure the smaller had swallowed, he again started mouthing and nipping at Baekhyun's neck and scent glands, trying to speed up the pills' effects.

He was still struggling as much as possible trying to make the attack as difficult as possible, when he feels the familiar ache and beginnings of desire forming inside him. Baekhyun whimpers as the feelings intensify and he feels the first of his slick start dripping out of him. His body is betraying him and he is completely powerless to stop it.

The alpha had moved his hands down to Baekhyun's hips when he was sure the other wouldn't put up much of a fight due to his building heat, and was squeezing uncomfortably hard.

 _'This can't be happening to him. This must be some sort of bad dream.'_ His cloudy head tries to reason _._

Baekhyun whimpered and went to try and push the other away when the alpha suddenly switches to the other side of his neck and he freezes.

The alpha had licked over his mating mark. The action sent a shiver of revulsion down his spine and new tears pricking at his eyes threatening to fall. The alpha chuckles at his reaction and lack of movement, so he goes for the mark again. Placing his teeth over the scar of Chanyeol's own and applying some pressure which dislodges Baekhyun's sob from his throat and causes him to try and jerk away only to wince in pain as the alpha holds steady.

"P-Please...don't." Baekhyun whimpers, just as a familiar snarl rings out. The alpha distracted releases his hold the moment he does he is pulled completely away from the trembling omega who slides down the wall his wobbly legs unable to support his weight. Baekhyun practically sobs in relief at the familiar scent flooding his nostrils and the tall figure in front of him blocking the unwanted assailant from getting to him again.

Chanyeol is standing protectively in front of him, body rigid. With wide eyes Baekhyun watches as the two alphas face off, the other alpha was tall but Chanyeol was taller, with more muscle on him and sober, it was obvious as to who had the upper hand if it came to a fight.

"Get the fuck away from him." his alpha all but snarls. "He's _my_ omega." 

The other alpha still obviously too drunk to logically leave it at that and submit argues back. "He was asking for it...walking around smelling so good." he says licking his lips as Chanyeol twitches letting out a low growl as a final warning to which the alpha's sense comes back to him and he backs away a small smirk on his lips. 

* * *

Chanyeol doesn't relax or turn around until the other alpha is completely gone trying to calm himself before he turns back to his mate, he's shaking from combined anger and relief. A small hand touching the back of his leg and his name said in a breathy whisper is the thing that gets him to finally turn to look at Baekhyun. 

The site that greets him has both his blood boiling and a wave of worry crashing through him. Baekhyun's eyes are red rimmed fresh tears just waiting to fall are filling his eyes. The omega's clothes are disheveled and his cheeks are flushed, small whimpers leave him as he calls for his alpha.

"C-chanyeol..". That's what kicks him into action, in less than a second he's crouching in front of Baekhyun. His hand reaching out to cup the burning cheek in his large cool hand, pulling the trembling omega into his arms. 

"Are you hurt?" Chanyeol asks and sighs in relief when the smaller shakes his head in the negative. His nose picks up the sweet scent of his omega in heat and the acrid smell of his fear, but something is wrong. Baekhyun can't possibly be in heat not this fast, he had pieced together that his mate's heat was due within the next few days and that today's tension and subsequent argument had transpired most likely because of the omega's preheat. But the sweet scent coming off the other in waves doesn't lie, he's in heat.

"Baekhyun.." his eyes look at the omega's face and he can't bring himself to question him in that moment. The other's lips, already bitten red, keep finding their way back between his teeth and the tears he knows the smaller is trying to hold back begin to fall. He needs to get the omega back home and make sure he feels safe. "..let's get you home." Chanyeol says in as comforting voice as he can muster, to which the omega nods a small sob escaping him as he wraps his arms around the others neck. Chanyeol feels his heart clench at that as he swifts him off the ground.

The walk home is a quiet one Chanyeol letting his chest rumble as a comfort to the omega in his arms and a warning to any passerby to stay clear of the pair. 

He is livid, not at the omega but at the fact that his mate had to go through anything like what had just happened and what nearly happened. Baekhyun had been nearly completely quiet in his arms save for breathy little whimpers of need that left him every now and then, and the occasional uncomfortable shifting in his arms. 

Just as they neared their apartment Baekhyun spoke his voice quiet and timid. "H-how did you find me?" he asked his voice shaky from fear and him trying to control his growing lust.

He doesn't know why but the omega's question makes him flush a little but he answers the smaller nonetheless. "I had just gotten your text that you were headed to Minseok and Jongdae's house and was on my way when I…" he trailed off but he was sure the smaller could piece it together from there. 

He didn't really feel like retelling how he could feel his mates panic through their bond. Then the scene that greeted him when he found him and the other alpha in the small alley. He tries not to remember the other alpha flush against _his_ mate, the other's hands on _his_ mate. Tries not to think about it too much because he doesn't want to start letting off a worse scent that would frighten the omega even more. The small 'Oh' that leaves his mate is enough for him.

"Thank fuck I walked". Chanyeol grumbles his voice rough, though his actions betray him as he holds Baekhyun closer burying his nose into soft hair. The smaller nuzzles the alpha's throat trying to inhale as much of Chanyeol's strong musky scent as possible as he does he finds himself and the alpha relaxing a bit. The alpha's chest rumbling in pleasure at the small gesture and he can feel the omega squirm at that.

Chanyeol was glad that he was already at their door because he was seconds from busting it down if he didn't get the key in the lock within the next two seconds he'd take the omega right against the door. Baekhyun's nuzzling had him riled up, it wasn't helping that the omega had kept nuzzling the closer they got to their house adding little licks and nips here and there, coupled with the way Chanyeol could smell the slick that was dripping out of him.

When the door is finally opened Chanyeol all but rushes inside, shutting and securing the door behind him as he crashes his lips to the omegas, both of them frantic and needy. He nearly trips over his own feet trying to get to the bedroom fast enough. 

When he finally gets the omega into their "nest" he sheds off his and the omega's clothes in seconds they're both naked. The desire that had been boiling inside him since he’d had the omega safely in his arms comes to a halt when he sees the darkening bruises on the smallers hips and neck that the other alpha has left. Anger rises up to suffocate him but it isn’t just at the other alpha but also at himself for letting his lust overshadow the concern that had previously been there for his mate. 

He swallows down the rising guilt and pulls back to sit on his heels, causing the omega to whine at the lack of stimulation and attention. When the smaller sees what's captured his alpha's attention he becomes shy and curls into himself as if to try and hide.

"Don't.." Chanyeol stops him and Baekhyun freezes his eyes brimming with fresh tears. Great, Chanyeol had only succeeded in frightening the omega when he was trying to make sure he didn't hurt him. 

“Shhh, i've got you baby...I just-" His voice cracks, he really was a useless alpha who let his omega be hurt because of his own pride and spite. "I don't want to hurt you."

Chanyeol looks into the others eyes and then captures his lips in a tender kiss. One that's not as hungry or rushed as the ones they've been exchanging, it's full of love and compassion that conveys more than lust. He then moves down to the bruises on the omega's neck gently littering soft wet kisses over top of the ugly bruising, moving down to his chest then to the bruises on his hips. He looks into the omega's lidded eyes as he kisses the darkening marks, making sure the omega knows how much he is cherished.

"Chanyeol…please" The omega says in a quiet voice yet it trembled with how he was trying to quell his building heat.

"I don't want to hurt you." Chanyeol repeated looking into his eyes.

"You won't!" the omega assures him. "I trust you...just help me forget everything. Please!" he begs as lust settles over Baekhyun and Chanyeol all but smells the next gush of slick that spills out of the smaller. 

The throaty whimper has Chanyeol giving into the omega's demands albeit he handles the omega gently as if he were made of glass. He captures the omega's lips in a kiss and the other arches into him, and Chanyeol struggles not to lose control of himself. He can feel every inch of heated soft skin pressed up against him, that combined with the smell of slick, heat and the remaining scent of another alpha causes his own to surface with the need to claim.

He was nipping at his mates neck and the other bared it in trust and submission, which did not help with Chanyeol's resolve. He nipped down leaving small red marks down his mates chest before moving down to worship the plush thighs and litter them with wet kisses that drew small lewd pants from his mate, before pulling back and admiring the body below him. From Baekhyun's flushed cheeks, to the newly forming marks on his upper body, and his mate's hole that was still leaking slick filthily and clenching around nothing practically begging to be filled.

Baekhyun's next desperate whine breaks his resolve and he momentarily loses control of his wolf. The next thing he knows he's lined up against his mate's entrance, but before anything he looks into Baekhyun's dark eyes and the omega stares right back before nodding at his unasked question.

The moment he starts to slide in is like the sound dies around him and it's just him and Baekhyun. All he smells is his mate's slick and his own arousal, and with the omega caged under him, his senses are full of that musky scent that is distinctly their mixed scent. His mate's blunt fingernails scratching at his back was helping to keep him grounded and from losing complete control.

When Chanyeol finally bottoms out he lets out a low groan, resting his forehead against Baekhyun's. As he gives his mate some time to adjust, he lays a gentle kiss against Baekhyun's temple, before pulling back and sliding back in. 

His mate keens pleasurably low in his throat, fingernails digging harder into Chanyeol's skin and the legs wrapped around his waist tightening. Everything combined with the way Baekhyun feels around him when he has his first orgasm, his cry of pleasure egging Chanyeol on to chase his own release. 

"C-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun's breathy choked moan has him stopping completely though it hurts with his forming knot.

"What?"he asks, trying not to sound frantic. "Did I hurt you? We can stop if-". The omega's hands on his face stop his rambling and drag his focus back to Baekhyun and what he's saying. 

"No..I'm fine. It's just that... can you..that is...reclaim me?" The omega mumbles out quickly and quietly but Chanyeol hears him loud and clear. It's not an entirely unusual request especially after what had just happened, both their wolves wanting reassurance. Baekhyun's inner omega wanting to feel safe, cherished and wanting to please it's alpha counterpart and Chanyeol's own wolf wanting to reassert his dominance and claim over the smaller as well as provide the much needed comfort that the omega was looking for. 

"I just- I want to-" he trails off fumbling over his words, cheeks burning bright red from something other than the heat that's still pulsing through him.

Chanyeol swoops in and saves him any further explaining. "I will if you want me to." he says as he leans down to kiss the mating mark in front of him which causes Baekhyun to let out a wonton moan. Chanyeol doesn't hide his smirk at that, Baekhyun is putty in his hands and it makes his wolf purr at the pure submission his omega is showing. 

"Please move." Baekhyun begs against his neck. Only then does Chanyeol start thrusting again, this time with the intent to give his mate as much pleasure as possible. Once he finds that place that has his mate gasping and no doubt etching little crescent moons on to his back, he makes it his goal to hit that spot everytime, drawing plenty of beautiful sounds from the smaller.

Not long after Baekhyun's climax hits him, squeezing the length buried inside of him, a few thrusts later Chanyeol reaches his own orgasm, filling the omega with his warm seed and his knot locking him inside his small mate. At the same time Chanyeol sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s neck, reclaiming the omega as his. Baekhyun jerks involuntarily in his arms and whines low in his throat orasgming for a third time as he holds steady, and continues thrusting shallowly until he can no longer do so.

Slowly he retracts his hold on the omega’s neck, licking the affected area soothingly in apology when the omega winces softly. Carefully, so as not to jostle where they're connected he switches their positions so that he is under Baekhyun and the smaller is on top covering him like a blanket. 

He gently pulls the sheet up to cover them and let's the omega rest. Chanyeol figured that Baekhyun would have ended up falling asleep before the next wave of heat hits him, so it surprises him when the omega speaks up after a long run of silence.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun speaks in a small voice. 

"Why are you sorry, Baek?" Chanyeol asks, genuinely lost.

"For everything….for what I said earlier and how I acted. How I just ran off instead of talking it out...and just everything…". The omega trails off, the growing lump in his throat palpable and his scent starting to change to one of distress, causing Chanyeol's protective instincts to flare up.

 **"** Hey. It's okay." He says in a soft yet determined voice. Baekhyun looks ready to argue but Chanyeol continues. "I forgive you. I pieced together that your heat was due any day and I should have been more considerate. I put my work before my mate when you needed me most and I'm sorry. We were both in the wrong but the best we can do is to forgive each other and work through everything." Chanyeol says finality in his voice.

Baekhyun is looking at him like he is the most wonderful person in the world and Chanyeol would be lying if he said that it didn't stroke his ego a bit even if it made his cheeks become hot with the unspoken praise. 

Knowing that everything is okay between them Baekhyun settles back against Chanyeol and snuggles into his chest. With a large hand running through his hair, the other rubbing his back and Chanyeol's chest rumbling softly, he basically goes limp against the alpha's chest and begin to relax, both of them succumbing to sleep soon after.

That's how they spend the next three days of Baekhyun's heat. In there nest tangled up in each other's arms having sex or sleeping only leaving to eat and shower. 

The last night of Baekhyun's heat as they lay catching their breaths, ready to sleep after their previous activities Chanyeol's thoughts start to wander and he's speaking before he can stop himself. He whispers softly into the dimly lit room, already regretting even speaking. "How..?".

Baekhyun instantly stirs, moving to face the other, dark eyes meeting equally dark eyes, ready to please and beckoning Chanyeol to continue. He hesitates, Baekhyun seems to have gone back to his normal talkative, loud self after their mating the last few days and he's been emitting a much calmer and more natural less anxious scent. Chanyeol doesn't want to rile him back up, but he also wants everything out in the open so they can work to move past it.

"How did your heat come so suddenly? I mean without a preheat?" As the words left him he wishes he could take them back from the way they have Baekhyun stiffening against him, but it was too late to take it back. 

The omega speaks meekly and quickly not meeting the alpha's eyes. "A heat inducer."

Chanyeol's wolf inner snarls which causes a small growl to escape him and Chanyeol's scent to change. He knew that they were a common medical practice for omega's who had trouble with heats and conception but the thought of Baekhyun being forced into a heat like that made his blood boil.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun whimpers out, not making eye contact and tilting his head to the side, baring his neck to the angry alpha. "He forced it on me. I d-didn't want to..". His neck was still bared but he was trembling slightly and Chanyeol was somewhere between wanting to comfort the omega and reclaim him because of the act of utter submission.

Chanyeol went for the former. He needed the omega to know that he's not the target of his anger, that he just wishes he could've protected him better.

"Beak...I know. Baby I'm not mad at you I just...I should have been there for you. Protected you...and as an alpha I failed you but I promise I'll never let that happen again." 

"You've _never_ failed me Yeol. You've always protected me, taken care of me, loved and cherished me. How could I possibly hold anything against you for that." The omega paused for a second before smiling softly and capturing the alpha's lips in a quick yet soft kiss before becoming shy and retreating.

Chanyeol spurred on by his mate's playful antics captures the omega's lips in a kiss once more. This one is longer and more passionate yet soft, it relays both their feelings over the last few days, and as cliché as it sounds that's the moment Chanyeol knows that everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and beta read this soon but hopefully you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Stay safe everybody! <3


End file.
